Ghost Hunt Continued
by MadMadamLynn
Summary: A month after Naru comes home from the hospital. Everyone has went their separate ways. Mai begins her own investigation. Little did she realize she was not prepared at all.
1. File 9: Help Me!

(A month after Naru gets out the hospital)

After Naru got out the hospital it seemed like the family I had just left. Monk went on tour with his band. Ayako got offered a modeling job. Masako is now in a TV Show. John had to go back home to help with is church. Osamo went back to school. Now its just Naru, Lin and I. I really miss everyone. It so lonely I wish everything would go back to the way it was.

"Mai, make some coffee please," Naru demands the moment I walk in the door. I find a Middle Aged woman with long red hair and brown eyes talking with Naru. "On it," I yell going to make the coffee while ease droping. "I see has there been in signs of things moving during certain times of the day," Naru ask sternly. "No, it seems as if everything happens at night,"she clenches a tissue. "Is there any children in the house," Naru says looking at her. "There is 1 child my granddaughter but she's three she can't open windows and close doors," the woman says frantically. I walk up with coffee, "Here you go." I smile and sit down to listen. "Hmm Who all live with you ma'am?" Naru ask analyzing. "My Husband Fumio, my daughter Atsuko, and my granddaughter Yuuka," she says drinking her coffee. "I will consider," Naru says standing up. "Naru!? This woman seems scared! Don't you want to help?" I yell. "I'm sorry but to me it seems like a animal problem," Naru says walking to his office. The woman begins to cry shaking. "I'm sorry about him he can be so rude at times," I sigh looking at the woman. "I'm not as experienced as Naru but I can come by sometime and you can show me what's going on," I smile. The woman looks up shocked "Oh you would do that?" I smile, "Yes just leave your address and number and I will come by tomorrow." "Thank you ms.?" she looks at me wondering. "Mai Taniyama," I smile and hand her pen and paper. "Thank you ," she says with a joyful and relieved smile. She writes down her address and number. This is where I started my own case.

The day goes on and I sit in the room where all of us used share laughs together. I sigh and fall back on the couch. "Hello anyone here?" Madoka's voice appears. I jump up and walk up, "Hey ." I smile and she replies, "Hello, Mai, is Naru in?" "Yes, he is in his office as always,"giggles a little. "Thank you, Mai," she says walking into Naru's office. I start to walk back to the couch finding myself seeing all of us laughing and playing. I sigh and walk over to the coffee table pick up the piece of paper with 's address and number on it. I call her and inform her I'm coming today and leave Shibuya Physic Rescreach for the rest of the day.

As I get out the cab I find myself staring at a huge Victorian Mansion. "WOAH!," I yell shocked. "Welcome ," Mrs. Nawabe greets me at the front gate. "Your house is beautiful!" I smile in shock. "Why thank you," she smiles back leading me into the gates. The moment I walk in I feel like someone is watching me. I shiver in discomfort. "Thank you again for coming, I hope you don't get in trouble though," Mrs. Nawabe says worried. "No! Its fine I'm glad to be doing this," I smile and walk in the mansion blown away by its beauty. Little did I know this case was way more than it was made out to be.

Hope you enjoyed! MadMadamLynn was here! XD


	2. File 9: Help Me! Part 2!

File 9: Help Me! Part 2

As I walk into the mansion I find myself dazed. The mansion was huge in width but only three stories high. The Victorian was its style but so beautiful. walks me in the house. I step in and the moment my foot stepped in the door way i felt a presence and it isn't a good one. "Welcome, ," standing at the bottom of the right side of the staircase. "Thank you, ," I smile pretending that I feel nothing. "I'm making dinner feel free to look around,"Mrs. Nawabe says walking away. Mr. Nawabe walks to the den and sits in a chair reading the newspaper. I walk in the den to find a picture of a odd looking woman. She has long black hair and stern brown eyes but they look sort of red. I look away a little creeped out and walk down the hallway. I notice someone standing at the end of the hallway. "Hello?," I call out to it. It just stands there. I walk closer to the person and the closer I get the colder it gets. I notice they are real skinny and is wearing a long black gown. "Ms. Atsuko?" I call out to the person. told me she had a daughter but this woman show no resemblance that I can tell. I step closer and the lights go out. I jump scared and stand there frozen. "Hello?" I start to shake a little. Then it becomes freezing cold that I shiver. I feel a bone like hand touch my shoulder and whisper in my ear with a creepy voice, "You..should..have..listen..to..your..boss.." I jump and scream scared falling on my butt. The lights come on and the temperature goes back to normal and I find Mr. & standing at the end of the hallway looking at me worried. "Mai,Honey you ok?" walks up. I get up still scared but smile, "Yes, Im fine." look at me concerned. "You saw her?" a little girl says walking up. "Oh, Mai, this is my grandaughter Yuuka," announces. I smile and lean down, " Hi Yuuka." Yuuka stares in my eyes, "You saw her! Didn't you?" I look worried and scared for the little girl. Could this girl be seeing what I saw. Could she be getting hurt. "Do you see her?" I ask her nicely. Yuuka knods. "I see," I lean up with a sigh. "Dinner is ready, lets eat," says picking up Yuuka. I follow them and as we begin to leave the hallway Yuuka points behind me and says scared, "She behind you!" I jump and turn around to find nothing but I chilling feeling.

We sit down and begin to enjoy dinner. Mrs. Nawabe fixed a fabulous dinner. "Thank you, ," I say stuffing my face. smiles, "Its the least I could do." I continue eating while Yuuka stares at me. "Yuuka, Are you ok?" I ask looking at her concerned. "She...she...EHHH!" Yuuka begins to scream and cry. I jump up and begin to go to her to find huge knives fly past me landing in the wall. I fall back on the floor scared. "Oh my! Mai are you ok?" Mrs. Nawabe ask jumping up. Mr. Nawabe begins to walk toward me and gets slammed against the wall. It knocks him out. I shake in fear and feel that cold feeling again. The woman in black appears in front of me. " ...Take Yuuka! Run!," grabs Yuuka and runs out the room. I find myself staring at the women but not seeing her face. I don't know what to do! I should have listen to Naru! "Time for you to sleep," the woman says with a creepy laugh. She grabs one of the knives and walks up to me. I shake frozen in fear. Naru I'm sorry.

Then as she goes to strike me I hear a whistle. She screams in agony and disappears.

Sorry for the wait! But I hope you enjoy! MadMadamLynn was here! XD


	3. File 9: Help Me! Part 3!

File 9: Help Me! Part 3

As I look up I find Naru's hand being held out to me. "Mai, Are you ok?" he ask staring into my eyes. Oh no! No! Naru found out! Man I am so fired! I take Naru's hand and he pulls me up. I see Lin in the door way. "Thank you," I say backing away from him. Naru looks away and says so angry, "Mai! What the hell were you thinking! Taking on your own case!." "Naru..I.." I begin to say getting cut off by him again. "Your being Reckless!" he says with a growl. Then I snap, "I may be but at least I wasn't the one being selfish! Turning away someone in need!" Naru goes silent and looks at Lin, "Tell Mr. & , I am sorry for the mishap and Mai will not being returning for this investigation." Lin knods and walks away. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do Naru!" I yell at him. "Well, I can came to me as a client and your are only my assistant, therefore you have no authority to take on this case by yourself," Naru says in a narcissistic voice. I clinch my fist and say in a serious tone, "Naru...We are doing this case." Naru looks at me with such glare in his eyes. Then he sighs, "Well it seems there is something going on here, so I will be taking on this case." My anger fades away as he says those words and my hands fall beside me. "But Mai," he says in a hurtful tone, "Don't ever take on a case by yourself again." Naru..are you worried? I look at him and he walks away. I start to reach out for him but I stop.

"Thank you, Mr. Shibuya," Mr. Nawabe says as he stands at the door with his bags. Mr. & Mrs. Nawabe decide it would be best to stay in a hotel for a few day with Yuuka until her mother got back from her business trip. I sigh and sit at base as always. Ugh! This is so boring! Naru! Why are you punishing me! Well I know I took a case without telling you but. I knew this family needed help. I lay my head down. Family? I think back to that day in the hospital room with everyone smiling. I really miss you guys.

I look around to find myself on the roof. What am I doing here? I turn around to find Masako standing behind me. "Masako?" I look at her confused. "You took him from me! He was mine! Yet you took him!" she yells at me angry. Osamo walks up, "Don't do this! It wont happen again I promise!" Whats going on!? "Masako? Whats going on why are you mad?" I say taking a step forward. "Don't come near me," she growls and Osamo walks up. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have fall in love with you..." he says looking in my eyes. "YOU LOVE HER!?" Masako screams and shoves me off the roof. I reach out to Osamo. I DON'T WANT TO DIE! As I fall I have tears falling from my face and then I hit the ground. I feel my spine snap and I see Masako kiss Osamo. I feel so much betrayal and sorrow in my heart as I take my last breath. I watch the two walk away and everything goes black.

"Mai?" I familiar voice calls my name as I wake up with blurry vision. I find myself crying and rub my eyes. As I remove my hands from my eyes I find Monk and Ayako standing in front of me with concerned faces. I jump up in shock.

Hope you enjoyed it! :D MadMadamLynn was here! :3


End file.
